dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aliera e'Kieron
I think it's a fair question, since I've never totally been clear. I think that Grita has Aliera in a 'rod' according to text, but Loraan has her in a 'staff'. I'll get back to Taltos eventually, but I think it may be an area for speculation what (if anything) Loraan managed to do with Aliera in the time he had her soul. - Attjen Taltos, Ch. 6 "A white staff with a rusty star at the end" The Paths of the Dead, Ch. 4 "a staff of white wood" "a small reddish marking on one end" Both white staffs. Could a rusty star be a small reddish marking? Or did Grita or Loraan add a rusty star? If the text about the rusty star seems familiar you may want to check out cracksandshards.com Jokes and Allusions Adventure (text-based computer game) I looked it over the weekend as well, and I have to say that now I think it is pretty clear from from the descriptions in The Paths of the Dead, and Lord of Castle Black, that whatever Loraan did (if anything) it did not alter the physical item. - Attjen I took the following bit out of Aliera's history, replacing it with her part of the story. It belongs instead in the plot summary for Taltos, or elsewhere: (However, he ruined this clever plan by demanding that Morrolan accompany him, nearly trapping Morrolan in the Paths of the Dead. Vlad, using witchcraft, teleported a vial of Goddess's blood lent to him by Kiera, and poured it into Morrolan's veins, allowing Morrolan to escape the Paths.) Steve the Younger 12:00, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- I'm pretty sure this article is not a stub, though it clearly could be expanded upon. --Majikjon 02:34, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Sure. Aliera's been a busy girl, doing stuff, interacting with various characters, having preferences and foibles and whatnot. It is a truism that no-one's history is complete until they are dead. :--Davdi 04:28, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::...Or in Aliera's case, not until well after, seeing how she's been dead at least twice already.... --Majikjon 04:52, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::Heh. Point. ::: And with reincarnation or other forms of afterlife, the situation can be even more complex. OK: No-one's history is complete until after they are dead, their body destroyed and completely defunct, and their soul annihilated or otherwise out of action. :::--Davdi 07:20, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::::You know, since we're referring to a fictional character in a fictional universe, I think that needs to be taken into account. Therefore: ::::No-one's history is complete until the author permanently stops writing that history. ::::And fanfic bloody well does not count. ::::--Davdi 07:27, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Hmmm... What about "authorized" continuations, such as the newer Dune books by Frank Herbert's son, or the newer Amber books? --Majikjon 17:45, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Don't go there, man. Just.... don't. --Davdi 22:11, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::"Heh. Just wanted to see how far you'd go." --Majikjon 22:30, 30 November 2006 (UTC) followup discussion moved to Lyorn Records:Site issues